


I Think You're Pretty

by bridgie00



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First fic i've ever written ever, Fluff I guess, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgie00/pseuds/bridgie00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider finally builds enough courage to confess to his best friend crush John Egbert and it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think You're Pretty

     Your name is Dave Strider, and you have a crush. It's not just any old crush like the ones in fifth grade where all you did was talk, and your heart went doki doki, even though that describes you right now. Who's the lucky maiden? That's just it. It's not a girl.

  
     You are in love with John Egbert.

  
     It's stupid really. You two used to be just best bros. Watching movies together, spending nights over at his house, because you definitely don't want Bro to see him, and just basic bro things. You don't know when exactly watching movies made you want to hold his hand or when sleepovers made you want to cuddle up with him and kiss his face a bunch, but it happened and it's really pathetic.

  
     You also decided you were going to confess to him. You decided this when your annoying twin sister pestered you about it for about a month or two. So you decided on making a cool plan to make Egbert swoon off his pretty adorable feet.

  
     Here's how it's going to work. You are probably going to come up with his super sweet and rad speech to tell him once you do get courageous like the knight you are. Sweeping the hot heir balloon of his little cloud. That was dumb. You honestly can't trust yourself with a big speech so that'll most likely be plan B.

  
     You sit there on your bed thinking all this to yourself when you could be practicing your rad speech. You quickly get up and cough a bit, hoping Bro wasn't home. You look at the photograph of the person of subject (it's not creepy because he wanted you to take a picture for your photography ok?!), and you breathe out.

  
     "This is just a picture Dave, not the real cutie," You whisper to yourself as you totally don't get nervous. That's not something you do, you promise. You let out a loud sigh because you realize how much you need to stop stalling.

     "John Egbert, I love you. I love your cute hair and your cute teeth. No matter who makes fun of them and how much they make fun of them, I will love your teeth and they can go fuck themselves like seriously dude. You're too perfect for words and I love you and even your pranks! You can be the Jennifer to my Marty McFly. Of course I'm Marty McFly, shut up. It'd totally be cool if you and I could, you know, date and stuff. If you don't like me like that, that's cool too you know..." You finish your speech with a sigh at the end. Other than rushing at the end, you did pretty great!

  
     You decided on confessing tomorrow at school. You didn't know if you wanted to follow through with the speech or just a quick, "Sup, i love you, lets kiss," but with as much of a sap he is, you think he'd like the speech.

  
     You crawl into your messy-ass bed and cover yourself with blankets and emotional support. Tomorrow is the day and you make a mental promise to yourself and Rose.

\-----

     You are Dave Strider and you are in your last class of the day. You watch the class with attention and you hope the clock will slow down. No matter how ready or not you are, this is gonna happen. "We're doing it man, we're making this happen!" you mutter to yourself. Before you can acknowledge your cleverness, the bell rings and you almost jump out of your seat.

  
     You feel a light shift on your desk and when you look up you see one whole Egbert sitting on you desk smiling. Shit.

  
     "Hey Dave! What do you wanna do this weekend? You could sleep over and watch movies, if you want!" he says cheerfully and you choke. Shit, you can't do this. You nod violently and you really hope he can't notice how red your face is and how nervous you're acting. Of course, though, he does.

  
     "Dave? Are you ok?" He questions you with a tilt of his head. When you don't answer, he brings his face closer like he is inspecting your face expression. Shitfuck. He isn't allowed to be this adorable. 911! hello? Yes, I would like to report John Egbert for being too cute.

  
     This is your only chance to do this so you decide on the words to say. You don't think that cool speech will come out right at all at this point. Too bad, because you had a feeling that speech could make him fall for you as hard as you did for him.

  
     Before you can stop your self you accidentally shout, " I think you're p-p-pretty!" and the stutter on pretty left your mouth fuzzy and tingly and came out more like "pbbbbbt" than "p" and you mentally kill yourself. Your face feels red and you can feel either sweat or tears form. Probably both.

  
     He is taken aback by what you said and the volume of how you said it. His eyebrows furrow and he gives you a look of confusion and disgust. He hates you and it's all your fault. Shit. You start to tear up and you tell yourself to stop before he notices. Totally not cool, Strider.

  
     A few seconds later, he bursts out into a fit of giggles as he clutches his stomach. You'd be offended if it didn't fill you with relief and on top of that he was being adorable! You kinda smile too because it's kinda impossible not to.

  
     "Hehehe Dave, I think you're p-p-pretty too!" he giggles and mocks you by faking a stutter. You smile and you can feel yourself blush. What you weren't expecting is exactly what he does next.

     John Egbert takes your slim face is his small hands and presses your faces together. You are in heaven. You stand up to level your heights and kiss back, wrapping your arms around his neck. You're so glad the teacher left and the students. You are in love with this kid so much it hurts you.

  
     You soon press your foreheads together and you laugh. He joins in soon enough and then it's just silent.

  
     "Best confession ever!" he giggles again before kissing you again. You really do love him and truthfully, you really think he's pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fic I've ever written hahaha it's so bad
> 
> Based off: http://catrente.tumblr.com/post/23065657675/headcanon-time


End file.
